lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Stiff
| series = LG15 | number = 482 | image = 0482-JonasCodeEmma.jpg | caption = Ladies, call me | blogger = Jennie | date = 20080516 | url = | forumid = 17396 | length = 5:56 | description = She was dead. | location = The rented house, A motel, La Crete, Bunker #7 | tags = | execprod = Miles Beckett, Greg Goodfried, and Amanda Goodfried | serprod = Amanda Goodfried | pa = Jenni Powell | directors = Marcello Daciano | story = Tom Pettit and Jim Campolongo | vidplay = Jim Campolongo | camera = Kevin Schlanser | editor = Matt Vanselow | music supervisor = Seth Jacobs | song = "Field of Grass" by Mountain Mirrors | cast = | Previous = Booby Trap? | Next = Operation Emma | PreviousB = Sneak Attack! | NextB = Goodbye... For Now }} Transcript (Gina and Sarah walk out of the rented house, carrying bags. Sarah pulls off her sunglasses.) Sarah: Really? (Cut to Jennie carrying her backpack out of the house. Cut to Daniel carrying a pillow out of the house as he closes the front door behind himself. He walks past the camera and gets into the car. Jonas turns the camera on himself.) Jonas: Okay, so you guys figured out that Emma's iPod list was actually a code and when it was unscrambled, it led us to our dad's thesis. You remember the thesis; it was The, uh, Order in the Modern Empire? (Cut to a shot of the thesis.) Anyway, her message to us is that there's a list of resistance bunkers in the back of this thesis. (Cut back to Jonas.) So guess where we're going? (Jonas gets into the car. Cut to Jonas exiting the car outside of a motel.) Jonas: So we've been travelling for a while... Still got about a half-day's trip before we get to the bunker. Maybe more. (Cut to the TAAG walking to their motel room.) Daniel: So I noticed you haven't been picking up any of Carl's calls lately... Sarah: And how would you know Carl's been calling me? Daniel: (Laughs.) 'Cause you gave him that stupid Macarena ring tone. It just keeps going off. (Sarah mimes the Macarena.) Jonas: You guys, somebody broke in! Sarah: What? Jennie: What? (Cut to Jonas entering the motel room, clothes strewn around the room.) Daniel: Get in. Quick, get in. Jennie: Do you think it was Salinas? Daniel: No. (Peers outside from behind the curtain.) We'd have been dead the minute we walked through the door. (Jennie pans back to Jonas, hovering over his laptop.) Jonas: And my laptop... Daniel: What? Jonas: I shut this before we left. I know I shut it. Someone opened the file with Emma's location on it; great. Whoever saw that knows exactly how to find her now. Daniel: Oh, man, check this out. (Jennie pans over to Daniel. He picks up a bloody tissue from the floor.) Daniel: You don't think-? Jennie: Holy shit! Gina: Elizabeth? Daniel: It was dropped under the bed. Yeah, Elizabeth Avery. Jonas: Great. Great, she's been following us the entire time. Daniel: No, man. If she's been following us, then... she's after what we're after: Emma. Maybe she's been- maybe she's been playing us. Gina: Yeah, but why? Jonas: Okay, alright. Alright, let's just- (Sighs and sits on a bed.) Let's just think about this. (Cut to Jennie and Sarah sitting on beds opposite each other.) Jennie: She knows that trait positive blood prolongs life and she's dying, so she needs some. Gina: Yeah, but not from me. (Cut to video from Who's that girl?.) Jennie: I mean, she said it herself: your blood was compromised. You know, from all of Hart's experiments? (Cut to Jonas sitting on a bed.) Jonas: So she needed another girl. (Cut to video from Girl, Returned.) Gina: Which is why she brought me back. Daniel: She had no choice. She had to set her sights on someone else. (Cut to Elizabeth from Sneak Attack!.) Elizabeth: Your friend Emma's. Jennie: What? Elizabeth: She's going to die. (Cut to Jonas and Gina sitting on a bed.) Jonas: But if that's what she was working towards - you know, finding Emma so that she could save herself - (Cut to video from Booby Trap?.) it makes sense. She'd been getting worse. Time's running out. Sarah: Yeah, but you don't have any proof. Jennie: Actually, we might. (Cut to Jonas sitting on a bed, staring at Daniel.) Do you still have that security tape footage that Avery showed us? Jonas: Yeah. Yeah, it's on my laptop. Jennie: Pull it up. (Cut to the security footage playing on Jonas's laptop.) Okay, right there. Jonas: What? Jennie: Just wait. Okay, wait, go back two seconds and pause. (Jonas reverses the video.) Jonas: What? Jennie: There. Stop. (Points to the screen.) The Elder's hand. That's a bandage. (Cut to video from Backseat Shocker.) Jonas: Shit! Get out of the car! Jennie: Jonas... Jonas: Get out of the car! Jennie: Wait! Jonas: Right now! (A scream is heard. Cut to Elizabeth, who is bandaging her hand.) Elizabeth: You nearly tore my hand off with that stunt... (Cut to the laptop in the hotel room. Jennie pans out to Sarah.) Sarah: So there was never any Elder at Verdus. Daniel: It was her, dressed up, scamming us. Jonas: Yeah, well now she's got a head start on us. We're outta here, alright? Emma's depending on us to find her before it's too late. (Everyone begins packing. Daniel hands Sarah's purse to her.) Sarah: Thank you. Daniel: Let's go. (Everyone follows Jonas out of the motel room. Cut to the TAAG walking in the woods.) Jennie: Guys, there is nothing around here... Jonas: Yeah, well it is supposed to be a hidden bunker. Gina: (Sighs.) At least there's no sign of Elizabeth. Jennie: We're either just in time, or we're too late. (Cut to everyone searching. Jennie pans over to Daniel, who is looking behind a dead tree.) Jennie: Anything? Daniel: Nada. Gina: Guys, I think I've found something! (Jennie pans to Gina, who is walking toward a tunnel. Everyone runs to the tunnel. Jonas crouches outside and looks at the camera. They all head inside and the picture turns black as footsteps are heard through the tunnel. Cut to Jonas closing a door with night vision on the camera.) Jonas: I can't see a thing. Jennie: Careful... Jonas: Anybody see anything? (Jonas trips over a body and falls.) Daniel: Oh! You all right, man? Jonas: Ow. Sarah: Are you okay? Jonas: Yeah. I'm sorry. Gina: (Gasps.) Oh my god! Is she dead? Jonas: Emma! Gina: Is she dead? Jonas: Oh- Oh, god. Jennie: Oh... Jonas: Emma? Emma? Daniel: Is it her? (Gina pushes the hair away from the corpse's face, revealing Elizabeth Avery with a bullet wound in her forehead.) Gina: It's not Emma. Jonas: Oh my god. Gina: (Crying.) It's not Emma. (Closes the Elizabeth's eyes.) Jonas: It's Elizabeth. She's been shot. Gina: Who would have done this? Sarah: Wait a minute. If that's Elizabeth, then... where the hell is Emma? Jennie: Well, look around. Maybe she left something. A-a clue; anything. (Everyone looks around. Jonas uplifts silverware and a plate.) Sarah: I know. It's too dark, I can't- it's- I can't read anything. Jennie: Anything, you guys? Sarah: Too dark. Gina: Check this out. Daniel: What? (Gina points to a whiteboard with notes on it. Daniel leans in to read the whiteboard.) Daniel: Adak Island? Wickenburg? Zavalla? These are the same locations that were on Lucy's computer! You remember? Jonas: Yeah. Sarah: Wait. What are they doing here? Jonas: I don't know. Maybe... Maybe the Resistance trying to find some kind of thread or something? I j- Is that even- Is that Emma's handwriting? (Jennie gets a close-up of the whiteboard.) Sarah: Maybe.... Maybe the Order did get Emma. I'm just saying it's possible. Jonas: No. No. (Jonas heads to the door.) Jennie: Sarah... (Cut to the TAAG walking out of the tunnel. Jonas motions for Jennie to follow him away from the group.) Jonas: Come here. Jennie: What are you doing? Jonas: I prepared a contact for Emma just... in case she wasn't here. You know, I don't know who killed Elizabeth Avery, but... You know, Emma could have gotten away in time. She could have, Jennie; it's possible, okay? So come here, listen. Emma... Emma, I'm talking to you. Alright, I know you've been watching. I know you have, 'cause you sent that package. And ever since then, I can't get your playlist out of my head; I listen to it, like, twice a day, every day. Here, alright? (Holds up a piece of paper showing the numbers "(56) 27660 (330) 468698".) I want you to use this number. I- We'll listen to it together. This number is where you'll be safe. And I know you're alive. I know you're alive; you have to be. Notes *The white board has the following written on it: *For information about the numbers Jonas shows, see Lonelygirl15 puzzles. *In the beginning of the video, Sarah is dressed very similarly to Lucy, complete with sunglasses. *Elizabeth died the same way her husband, Drew (Bree's Father) did.